Burglar
A Burglar is a person who, either with or without forced entry, unlawfully gets into a building or other location (most often to steal valuables, athough there are many exceptions), an act which is also referred to as housebreaking or breaking and entering. Sometimes, when a burglar commits multiple break-ins in multiple locations with a "cooling-off period" between each incident, it is called a Serial Burglar. Hot Prowl Burglary, Home Invasion, and Cat Burglary When the break-in is committed while the occupants of the building are still inside, the offender is sometimes referred to as a Hot Prowl Burglar, or Home Invader. A burglar who stands out for his agility is usually referred to as a Cat Burglar. Typology and Motivations of Burglars/Serial Burglars #''Professionals'' - They are highly skilled, undertake extensive planning, and concentrate on "big jobs", since burglary is often their sole livelihood. #''Known ''- They are far less sophisticated, organized, and successful (hence their classification as "known" burglars) than professional ones, even though burglary may represent a major source of their livelihood. #''Young ''- They are usually in their late teens or early twenties, and well on their way to become known burglars. #''Juvenile ''- They are under 16 of age and prey on local neighborhood targets chosen by chance or occasion. They sometimes operate under the supervision of an older burglar. #''Junkies ''- They are opportunistic burglars and the least skilled of them. #''Fetish ''- They commit burglary because of the sexually provocative images that the stolen items (such as lingerie or leather) convey, and the physiological arousal they may experience. Their motives are connected to their specific (perhaps sexual) fantasies. Sometimes, they soil the premises by urination, defecation, or ejaculation. It is very common, for serial sexual offenders, to evolve from fetish burglars. #''Voyeuristic'' - They are driven by sexual urges to look and inspect premises, and tend to steal objects of minimal value in order to rationalize their break-ins. They are very similar to Fetish burglars (sometimes they are too), in the sense that they can seldomly soil the premises, and usually evolve to serial sexual offenders. #''Atypical'' - They defy classification. Such offenders usually commit burglary as part of another, major crime (e.g. rape, murder, kidnapping, and even wiretapping). On Criminal Minds Since a vast majority of the offenders depicted in the show usually commit burglary as part of another, major crime (e.g. rape and/or murder), atypical burglars will not be included in the list if they don't fit at least one more typology. *Season One **Scott Harbin ("Unfinished Business") - A former alarm installer, fetish burglar-turned-killer, and abductor. He was briefly suspected of being the "Keystone Killer", being currently (presumably) incarcerated. (Fetish) **Marty Harris ("The Fisher King, Part 1") - A convicted pedophile and fetish burglar who worked for budding serial killer Randall Garner. He was eventually killed by another associate of the latter. (Fetish) *Season Four **Floyd Hansen ("Paradise") - A motel manager, serial rapist, and serial killer who started out as a peeping tom and fetish burglar. (Fetish) **Armando Salinas ("Catching Out") - A drug-addicted, vagrant serial-turned-spree killer who committed home invasions as part of his M.O. (Junkie; Atypical) Real World *Albert DeSalvo (Voyeuristic; Atypical) *Blane David Nordahl (Professional) *Bill Mason (Professional) *Danny Rolling (Voyeuristic; Atypical) *Dennis Rader (Atypical) *Jerry Brudos (Fetish) *Mr Cruel (Atypical) *Richard Allen Davis (Juvenile; Young; Known; Junkie; Atypical) *Richard Chase (Fetish; Atypical) *Richard Ramirez (Voyeuristic; Junkie; Atypical) *Russell Williams (Fetish; Atypical) *Ted Bundy (Voyeuristic; Atypical) *The Bling Ring (Juveniles; Young) *The Golden State Killer (Voyeuristic; Fetish; Atypical) *The Watergate Burglars (Atypical) *William Heirens (Fetish; possibly Atypical) Category:Criminal Pathology